


Pesca

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Mentre portava alla bocca un’altra cucchiaiata del suo gelato alla pesca, la sua mente lo riportò a quella data. Provocando in lui un sorriso, al ricordo di com’era arrivato ad amare il gusto delle pesche.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesca

_Pesca_

   
Agosto.  
Un mese che molti amano, ma che qualcuno odia, e più precisamente nella categoria “qualcuno” rientra Takeru Takaishi. Lui, con quella sua pelle tanto pallida, gli occhi chiari e i capelli bellissimi, proprio non è mai riuscito a sopportare quella dannata calura estiva, particolarmente avvertibile in quel mese dell’anno.  
Finché, il 4 agosto dell’anno prima, tutto era cambiato, finché, in un afoso giorno qualunque, non diede il suo primo bacio. Non un primo bacio qualunque, ma bensì molto speciale.  
Mentre portava alla bocca un’altra cucchiaiata del suo gelato alla pesca, la sua mente lo riportò a quella data. Provocando in lui un sorriso, al ricordo di com’era arrivato ad amare il gusto delle pesche.  
   
***FLASHBACK***  
4 agosto 2012  
Avrebbe compiuto 21 anni quattro mesi dopo, proprio lui che di crescere non n’aveva la minima intenzione. Eppure anche per lui il tempo passava, e quel che era peggio era il non poterci fare nulla, l’assistere impotente al proprio processo d’invecchiamento.  
Un tempo, il giovane biondino avrebbe definito quell’evento una tragedia colossale, qualcosa cui trovare un rimedio nel più breve tempo possibile, nonché la cosa peggiore che gli potesse capitare. Un tempo, appunto.  
Quella mattina, riunito al parco con i suoi amici dei vecchi tempi, la sua vita era cambiata radicalmente.  
“Takeru, uso io l’auto per accompagnare Sora a casa... tu arrangiati come puoi.”  
Takeru sapeva che sarebbe finita in quel modo da quando aveva accettato di recarsi a quella rimpatriata con il fratello maggiore. Yamato era sempre stato un caso perso.  
Eppure adesso aveva un problema ben più grave del criticare il fratello... come sarebbe tornato a casa?  
“Taichi, giacché io me ne vado con Ken, perché non dai tu uno strappo a Take?”  
“Per me è un piacere!” disse il maggiore degli Yagami a quella richiesta. Dovette ringraziare la sua indole sempre ilare se i suoi amici non si accorsero di quanto fosse felice di adempiere quel compito.  
“Grazie Tai...” disse Takeru in un sospiro “...e scusa Yamato se ti crea sempre questi impicci...”  
Il quel momento il giovane Takaishi desiderò fortemente essere smentito, sentire Taichi dire che per lui non era un impiccio accompagnarlo, ma ciò non accadde... Taichi si limitò semplicemente a sorridergli e a scrollare le spalle.  
***FINE FLASHBACK***  
   
Solo il tempo avrebbe rivelato l’importanza di quel gesto, pensò Takeru abbassando lo sguardo sulla sua coppa gelato, che era leggermente più vuota –o meno piena, chissà?- rispetto a poco prima.  
Il tempo dei ricordi non era ancora terminato, e lui lo sapeva bene.  
   
***FLASHBACK***  
Taichi e Takeru erano partiti già da diversi minuti oramai e quest’ultimo sapeva bene che da un momento all’altro l’autovettura di Taichi avrebbe arrestato la propria corsa sotto –o nei pressi, chissa- il palazzo del giovane biondo.  
E lui non voleva, no che non voleva. Non poteva scendere da quell’automobile senz’aver attuato il proprio super piano.  
La fase A prevedeva che lui dovesse parlare con il proprio autista, la fase B sarebbe stata una logica conseguenza.  
Nel momento in cui ne iniziò l’attuazione, era armato di tutte le buone intenzioni esistenti.  
“Taichi.”  
Beh, forse le sue parole non sembravano pensarla allo stesso modo.  
“Mh, dimmi Take.”  
Chissà, forse fu spaventato, o meglio spiazzato, dall’eccessiva serietà che Takeru pose nel tono, ma Taichi non aggiunse null’altro.  
“Io mi sono innamorato di te, Tai.”  
L’auto, a seguito della rivelazione, arrestò improvvisamente la propria corsa nella strada senz’uscita ove si trovava il portone del palazzo in cui viveva Takaishi.  
“Io ti amo, Taichi Yagami.”  
E finalmente i due si ritrovarono a guadarsi reciprocamente negli occhi, durante un interminabile attimo di silenzio in cui i rispettivi cuori provavano un turbinio d’emozioni, tutte dovute all’entità di quelle parole che erano state pronunciate pochi secondi prima.  
Poi fu un attimo: senza che alcuna parola fosse proferita, i due azzerarono la distanza che separava i loro visi, unendo le labbra in un timido e incerto bacio. Bacio che si fece pian piano più profondo e più passionale, man mano che i due prendevano confidenza l’un con l’altro.  
***FINE FLASHBACK***  
   
Takeru guardò nuovamente la propria porzione di gelato: l’aveva quasi terminata, come quella notte era successo per la loro attesa.  
   
***FLASHBACK***  
Takeru schiuse gli occhi lentamente e si accorse di essere avvolto in un sottile lenzuolo senza nulla addosso. Si mise a sedere sul letto e, non appena riaffiorarono nella sua mente gli avvenimenti del giorno precedente, sorrise soddisfatto e felice: la mattina aveva incontrato tutti i suoi amici e verso l’ora di pranzo Taichi l’aveva.accompagnato a casa, dopo che Yamato l’aveva lasciato a piedi per accompagnare Sora... nell’auto s’erano baciati e poi? Poi gli aveva chiesto di salire. Sì... avevano pranzato assieme a casa di Takeru, poi il padrone di casa aveva avuto l’idea di guardare un film, e lì, seduti sul comodissimo divano di casa Takaishi, avevano ripreso ciò che nell’auto di Yagami era stato interrotto per salire a pranzo. E poi... poi niente... Takeru ricordava semplicemente che s’erano spostati sul suo letto, dove sì, stavano un po’ stretti, ma desideravano lo stesso stare vicinissimi e per quello non risentivano affatto del poco spazio che avevano a disposizione. E poi, poi s’erano semplicemente amati fino alla mattina successiva, senza inibizioni, senza paure e soprattutto, con tanto rispetto reciproco, da parte di entrambi.  
Taichi, infatti, credeva di dover stare attento a come si poneva nei confronti di Takeru perché dopotutto il più grande era lui, il biondino invece si faceva mille complessi mentali che dovevano portalo al non deludere Yagami... cosa che on avvenne affatto, anzi... entrambi si svegliarono felici dopo quella notte.  
Sì, proprio così, anche Taichi era già sveglio da un po’, tuttavia non s’era ancora mosso per paura il svegliare il compagno che dormiva.  
“Sai Takeru...” cominciò a dire, quando s’accorse che il suo amato biondino era sveglio “...i tuoi capelli profumano di pesca.”  
Nell’udire quelle parole, il giovane Takaishi si calò sul compagno e gli baciò teneramente le labbra.  
***FINE FLASHBACK***  
   
Fu da quel giorno che Takeru Takaishi iniziò ad adorare le pesche, e le mangiava sotto ogni forma e con ogni cosa.  
‘Sarà meglio che chiami Tai per fargli gli auguri di buon anniversario...’ pensò Takeru, abbandonando il balcone. Rientrato in cucina, gettò la coppa ormai vuota e compose il numero della persona che amava.  
Pronto ad avventurarsi in altri miliardi di anniversari, con il suo dolce e amato Taichi Yagami, il tenero e coraggioso Tai.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! ^^ Spero vivamente che la fanfiction vi sia piaciuta! E anche la coppia!**  
> Alla prossima! :3  
> Baci a tutti,  
> Robs! :)


End file.
